The Darkest of Knights
by Mystery Darling
Summary: The Teen Titans meet the Dark Knight himself and Robin is forced to confront what Batman has become. (Raestar mentioned at the end of the second chapter)
1. Confrontation

"You haven't changed a bit, Bruce."

Bruce tensed slightly and sighed, turning to face his old protege. He glanced over Robin's shoulder and quirked a brow, indicating for Barbara to take the other Titans away from the conversation.

"Come on, guys. Let's give them some privacy, they've got some issues they need to work out." Oracle said, wheeling away with the other Titans except for Raven who stood there for a few minutes, staring the Dark Knight in the eyes.

"You let the dark consume you. That might be why he left." Raven stated simply, walking away at last to leave the two alone.

Bruce shook his head and returned his attention to Robin, staring at the younger man directly before speaking, "I know things have changed."

"Biggest understatement of the year. You used to be better than them! The Batman I know would never stoop to their level." Robin said, throwing up his hands.

"But look at you! You're doing exactly that, you're becoming them Bruce. That was why I walked away, because I couldn't stand what you were turning into! Barbara told me what you did to Joker after he killed that kid Jason!" He continued, his voice rising considerably.

"I haven't killed any of them." At the mention of Jason, Bruce went silent.

"Yet, but what happens if you do after I've left? You'll be hunted down! Chased like the ones you're chasing down, Joker was right all along. You two are alike. You're just now embracing it." Robin said, crossing his arms as he waited for the other to reply. When Bruce didn't he shook his head and walked past him to collect his team, stopping when Bruce finally spoke up.

"You're still stubborn. Things change, Dick. You may not like it but things do change, saying I'm like the Joker is like saying you're like Slade Wilson. And I know that neither of us are willingly turning into the things we hate." Bruce said softly, staring at the young man's back.

"At least I'm trying to stop the change..." Dick said, continuing to walk away.


	2. Leaving and Forgiving

"Come on. We're leaving." Robin said when he found the others.

The other Titans nodded and walked over to their leader, turning to face the old butler and Oracle.

"It's been good, you two. Oracle, ya gotta send me the Batcomputer's schematics, cause she is a beauty. Been wanting to upgrade the tower's systems." Cyborg said, smiling at the girl slightly.

"Sure thing, just don't make it exactly like the Batcomputer. Bruce wouldn't like that." Oracle said, giving the cybernetic teen a thumbs up.

Robin nodded slightly and walked off, stopping when Raven suddenly appeared in front of him with a hand held out to stop him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't leave things the way they are. Don't make the same mistake you made years ago, Robin. If you do you'll regret it, I know you want nothing to do with him but it'll make this whole thing easier." Raven said, stepping aside so that he could pass if needed.

"Raven is correct, you and the Batman have already experienced the drifting apart. If you leave things so badly damaged then you will never get to fix it, your ways are strange to me but you cannot simply walk away from the Knight of Darkness. The pain of not fixing it will only get worse and you will live your days knowing that you allowed it." Starfire commented, stepping over to the two. She placed a hand on Robin's shoulder softly, continuing, "Please, do not abandon him."

Robin slumped his shoulders and sighed, nodding. He walked past Raven and up the stairs, glancing back to see that the others started following him as if they wanted to see him actually do it.

He sighed again and put a hand on his forehead, continuing on. He stopped when he saw Bruce sitting at the Batcomputer, the Dark Knight's cowl on once again.

"Bruce. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, I just... I hate what you're turning into, that's not who you are." Robin said, walking over to Batman. He stopped and took a breath through his nose.

"Maybe, but I realize that I can't be what I am without giving them a reason to fully fear me." Batman said, looking up at Robin.

"That's true, but would they want you to be doing this? You became Batman because of them, you're turning away from the reason you started this. If they could see you now what would they say?"

"They'd hate me..." Batman whispered, pulling back his cowl. He nodded softly and stood, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Now, I believe you have a city to protect and so do I. Let's do what needs to be done without the brutality." Bruce continued, watching as Robin turned away and lead his team away, the young man stopping in his tracks.

"Good luck." Robin said, giving the Batman a two-fingered wave before climbing onto the T-Ship with the others.

The vessel lifted off the platform and flew out of the cave as Oracle and Alfred walked up to the platform.

"I take it we will not be having guests for dinner tonight, sir? It seems I made that extra food for nothing, I suppose I should throw it out now." Alfred quipped, smiling slightly at Bruce.

"You really expected them to stay for dinner?"

"You said that about Mr. Allen one time and he ate almost the entire dinner. And besides, something tells me that hooded girl would not be able to control her ravenous partner's appetite." Alfred countered.


End file.
